Road Kamelot
Road Kamelot is the ninth disciple of the Noah Family, and her Noah name is Road. She represents the "Dreams" of Noah. Appearance Despite being the oldest member of the Noah she looks somewhere in her teens. She has a punk-gothic lolita style of her outfit and is short. She has purple-blue hair spiked up in a punk style and purple eyes. Later on in the series she grows her hair longer and wears it down and loose. Personality Road's personality and home life are surprisingly normal, despite her role as a villain. She has a childlike need to be entertained at all times, usually by the Earl or Lero, and also forces Tyki to entertain her when Lero is not around or she throws a bit of a temper tantrum. She distracts Tyki while inside the ark so he does not notice Allen slipping through. She has also shown signs of extreme sadism and seems to enjoy watching the suffering of others, including stabbing Allen's left eye with her candles, killing an Akuma subordinate just to anger Allen, and nailing Miranda's hands to a clock while writing profanity on the wall in her blood. She shows much fondness towards Allen, somewhat like a little girl crush. Background Road is the first Noah introduced in the series, in the Rewinding Town arc. Road is referred to as the oldest of the Noah by Skin Bolic, and the first child by David and Jasdero, suggesting she is the first Noah to awaken in the current generation. Road stated she hates humans (who she calls subhumans) early in the series, but grows an attachment to Allen Walker to the point where she kisses him upon meeting him in Noah's Ark arc, later to be screamed at by Lero. However, some have speculated this having to do with the 14th's soul within Allen. Synopsis Rewinding Town arc We first see Road being given a mission from the Millennium Earl to find a piece of Innocence as she takes Lero with her. Unknown to Road or the Earl the exorcists Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee are already there investigating the strange events happening there. Road enters the place that the exorcists are at and immediately notices the two Exorcists at the restaurant in town. Road sends three Akuma already in the area to fight them while she watches from afar. She recalls them later for a mission later. Road later confronts the Exorcists and their friend Miranda Lotto. She quickly incapacitates the trio and drags them into her pocket dimension. Road taunts Allen, horrified at the prospect that humans are siding with the Earl. She embraces Allen to prove that she is a human and Allen's Innocence instinctively reaches out to attack her. When Allen holds his Innocence back, she takes Allen's Innocence and stabs herself with it. She comes out burned all the way to her skull but perfectly fine as she heals what was a fatal wound in a second. She summons her weapons to stab Allen, hitting him in his Pentacle Eye and blinding him. She proceeds to attack Miranda, and is unsurprised when Allen takes the blow for her. Miranda's Innocence activates and heals both exorcists. Road orders the Akuma to attack but one is destroyed by Allen and Lenalee attacking together. Road orders the second to self-destruct while she retreats. When the Akuma self-destructs, a furious Allen quickly destroys the third and threatens to shoot her with his Cross Paling. Road is unworried, knowing that Allen would never harm a fellow human. Road returns to the Earl but not before Allen misses her dimensional door by mere moments. Road promises the next time they meet the exorcists will not be so lucky. Road returns to the Earl briefing him on what happened. He is not worried as there is always more Innocence to find and the Heart is still out there. The Earl orders Road to hunt down more Innocence and report back later. Edo arc Road is next seen in the anime-exclusive episode where she and Tyki easily defeats exorcist General Kevin Yeegar in combat. Road takes the Innocence straight to the Earl where he destroys it. In the manga, the general was found tied in a crucifix position on a tree with his soldiers dead at the bottom of the tree. Noah's Ark arc Road was later seen awakening part of Noah's Ark with a strange power exclusive to her. She then waits for Allen with Tyki in the final room of the Ark. When he walks into the dinning hall, and when the fighting begins, Road traps Lenalee and Chaoji in a box-shaped forcefield. Roads asks the Bookman Junior, Lavi, to play with her, and Lavi steps up to battle Road. She quickly traps Lavi in her pocket dimension and forces him to fight a dream world she created and tortures him mentally with his memories and showing him Lenalee and the others in coffins that stand up to question Lavi on if he really cares about them. She forces Lavi to fight them then creates "another" Lavi, which is his inner Bookman heart that Lavi must battle. When Tyki is stabbed with Allen's Sword of Exorcism, Road breaks her concentration and the dimension shatters for a short time. Road retaliates by stabbing Chaoji with her signature candles. Lavi is busy fighting fake enemies as Road shifts her focus back to the fight. Lavi believed they are fake/illusion and quickly takes them down. Road shatters Lavi's mind and forces his Bookman heart to take over and to destroy Allen. Lavi attacks Allen not knowing Road is manipulating him. Lavi eventually realizes that the one telling him what to do is Road. Lavi guesses the Road's real body is dream Allen, and stabs him with a dagger. The dagger is shown to stab through Road's physical duplicated body, proving that it was a fatal blow. Lavi starts fading away in the pocket dimension but manages to pull himself back together. Lavi changes his fire seal to a stone seal and blasts Road full on. Road breaks out but can not move. Road laughs hysterically at what she has done, and says "Allen" in a creepy manner before she falls and turns into something like dust. Road is next seen at the Earl's side at a dinner party fine but is perhaps still weak from her battle against Lavi. She is sporting shorter hair. Attack on the Black Order Road was seen bloody, broken, and battered talking to Tyki about the battle for Noah's ark. She is seen talking to the talent of Noah about the 14th. Mystery of Kanda Arc Along with Allen, Road was also trapped within the mind of Alma and Kanda. She is forced to observe the events of Kanda's past alongside Allen. At one point, they are separated, and the sheer emotion of one of Kanda's memories is so strong, it begins to swallow up Allen's consciousness. Interestingly, Road intervenes to save him, urging him not to lose himself, and reminding him of who he is. She also shares intimate knowledge with him concerning the Order's experiments as they are shown them in the memories. Seed Of Destruction Arc Road once again appears when Allen is locked in a cell by the Black Order. She arrives with Tyki Mikk in doll form but quickly reverts back to Noah form before embracing Allen. Abilities and Powers Weapon Road also seen using Lero as a weapon. Road often takes Lero against its will. When in her usage, it acts as a witch's broom and an umbrella. Road also uses her trademark; floating candles with a pointed edge for impaling. Natural abilities as a Noah As a Noah, Road has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of her abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. She is seen cutting an Akuma's forehead in a point in the Rewinding city while she licks its blood with her fingers. Being a Noah, she is immune to the Akuma's blood virus, which is usually fatal to the human touch. Even though Jasdevi claimed that the blood was sick for the Noah in flavor, Road seems to be different towards the taste. Dimensional Warp/Dream world manipulation Road most obvious power is the power of Dimensional warping, which allows her to move freely in between dimensions via a special kind of door which only she can summon, but others may use. As such, she is the only Noah to be able to move through dimensions without the Ark, something that not even the Earl can do. This ability also enables Road to create a small pocket dimension and suck everything around her into it. Road has full control of the dimension which takes the form of a wrapped gift box, controlling all aspects of it, and making it do anything she wants; she usually forms spiked candles that can levitate and uses them as darts to spear her opponents. She can also form such weapons and dice-cubes, as well as possessing powerful regeneration powers, as prisons outside of her dimension, as seen when attacking the Exorcists on the old Ark. As the dreams of Noah, Road can trap the consciousness of her opponents in a dream world and manipulate it as she sees fit, up until their mind breaks, at which point she can assume control over their unconscious body. Road has said "I'm me, but I'm not me" and those who do not know her "true form" cannot kill her, in other words, even Allen's Sword of Exorcism cannot hurt or even slow her. It is suggested that she can make a form of her to go anywhere, without using her true form. This is explained in the Noah's Ark arc, during the fight. In the dream that Road created, Lavi realized Roads real body/true form is dream Allen, and stabs him with a dagger. The dagger is shown to stab through Road's duplicated body, proving that Lavi is right to attack her from her world, the dream. Due to this, Road seems to be capable of very high speed regeneration of wounds. As a Noah, Road had the power to awaken part of the ark but with its destruction and subsequent reformation with Allen's ability, she lost this power. Ark Navigation Road is the only known person besides the Millennium Earl, the 14th Noah (Pianist), and Allen Walker who has the power to control Noah's Ark. Road is also the only one who was capable of programming Noah's Ark in order to download and make a new ark. Trivia * Road is the only remaining Noah who did not reincarnate, as she said on Chapter 187 on their generation. This is due to her and the Earl being the only ones to survive the 14th's betrayal. * Road's favorite food is candy and Allen, she also notes that Timcanpy looks tasty.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 121 * Road is shown to display feelings of childish affection towards Allen, and in the Noah's Ark arc kisses him when he walks in on her and Tykki. * Road is over thirty-five years old even though she appears to be a child. * She likes Allen, Candy and the Millennium Earl. * She dislikes Humans. * Her inheritance memory is that of Dreams. References Category:Characters Category:The Noah Family Category:Female